


In the Act

by orphan_account



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sanji sees Zoro and Nami in the act, and watches surreptitiously.





	In the Act

**Author's Note:**

> From One Piece Fanforall: http://op-fanforall2.livejournal.com/1363.html?thread=940883#t940883

 

 

It was Zoro's turn to wash the dishes and he still hadn't come up to the kitchen yet to do them, which was why Sanji was stomping down to the men's quarters to go shake Zoro out of the nap he was likely having and make the stupid Marimo do his job already. It was the dulcet tones of a lady coming from outside the door of the men's quarters that stopped Sanji in his tracks – Nami-san, whatever was she doing in such a vulgar place?!

Curious as hell but not about to barge in on Nami for whatever reason (he'd learned that lesson the hard way), Sanji stopped outside the door and peered in through the tiny round window on the door. Lucky! It seemed somebody had forgotten to close the curtains~

He was both glad he had and regretting it bitterly.

The Marimo was there alright, as was dear Nami-swaaan~ It seemed that this was one of the rare moments that Sanji treasured oh-so-dearly – he'd gleaned a mere handful of them over the time he had known Nami, and had paid for them all in blood... those moments when he could view Nami's perfect, ripe, beautiful bare breasts.

….the bastard Marimo had his hands on them.

Nami had her back to the wall of the cabin and Zoro was leaning in front of her, his shirt discarded as well, one hand on her bared breast and the other somewhere under her skirt. Where Nami's hands were, Sanji didn't even want to think about.

Then Nami leaned forward to kiss Zoro, and it was a wide, open-mouthed, definitely tongues-involved sort of kiss. Her hands moved under his haramaki and Zoro's body jerked forward to press against Nami's, obscuring Sanji's vision.

 _Shit, shit_. On the one hand, he was disgusted and burning with the kind of jealousy that could kill a man, but on the other hand, Sanji was already hard in his pants, one hand fumbling with his belt while the other plastered over his mouth so that a single note of his rage couldn't leak out.

His hand hit his erection and started pumping the same time as Nami pulled down Zoro's pants and haramaki, exposing a hard cock that was _significantly larger_ than Sanji's modestly-sized one. Sanji choked down his indignant squawk and concentrated on Nami, the expression on her face like none he'd seen before, her breasts heaving with a sort of exertion that he'd never seen her in.

Nami smirked, shoving Zoro to the ground with a playful shove before climbing on top of him. Oh god, she wasn't wearing underwear. She leaned down and placed a swift kiss on Zoro's lips before straightening up again, placing her hands firmly on his stomach and thrusting herself down on his length as far as she could go.

Sanji came.

But Zoro and Nami weren't over yet, and Nami was riding him with evident pleasure, gloating at the groans she tore out of him with each twist of her thighs.

Sanji shook with the final tremors of his orgasm, but he didn't stop, just kept beating himself with his own come as lubricant, forcing his aching cock into erection again. From his position outside the door he had the perfect view of Nami as she thrust herself against Zoro's cock, her swaying breasts hypnotizing him like a siren.

But the Nami stopped – it didn't look like she was done yet, though, she just slid herself off Zoro and yanked him by the wrist, and oh god she was pulling him this way had she seen Sanji –

She slammed her hands against the wall to the left of the door, her ass pointed out towards Zoro as she looked back over her shoulder at the man. By some fluke of luck – or maybe she was just distracted – she hadn't noticed Sanji outside the window.

Zoro grinned and took the invitation, planting himself behind her and sliding his slick cock into her opening. He didn't waste any time as he began to thrust into her at full speed, bringing shameless cries of pleasure to bubble from Nami's throat. Zoro reached down to grasp one of her thighs and lift it up to get a better angle, in the process giving Sanji a full view of Nami, her heaving breaths, Zoro's hand massaging her breast, and his bulging cock ramming into her again and again.

Sanji's body was trembling as he squeezed his hand tight over the tip of his cock, willing himself not to come until Nami did. His dick throbbed in his hand and he wanted to come so much it hurt, but he had to wait just a moment just a moment oh god –

Nami cried out and arched back into Zoro as he pounded his last into her. Sanji froze for a moment as his gaze locked with Zoro's over Nami's shoulder – the bastard, he'd known since the beginning. The fucking Marimo had set all of this up.

But even in his rage Sanji couldn't stop himself from coming like a shot, his come spewing into a hand already sticky from his previous orgasm. He kept rubbing himself through the final aftershocks, even as he heard Nami calling Zoro's name and whispering sweet nothings that would never be for Sanji's ears.

 


End file.
